


Tantibus Isn't That Scary!

by SociallyUnacceptableOrb



Series: Kirbyposting [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), 蒼い世界の中心で | Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de | World War Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableOrb/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableOrb
Summary: Kirby meets a strange girl with even stranger abilities, and the two instantly hit it off! But his friends are wary of her sudden appearance and skills. Is she all that she seems, or is there something more sinister hiding inside of her?





	Tantibus Isn't That Scary!

**Author's Note:**

> You should've seen this coming.

Nightmare’s bony index finger gently tapped against the side of his massive stone chair. It was official; he was bored out of his skull. It had been only a few months since he’d managed to full himself together after Kirby’s last counterattack, and he’d no ideas where to go from there. He done everything, giving Kirby a particularly bad dream or sleep paralysis would be overdone, attacking his friends with the same would be droll, and Nightmare still had no clue on how to properly brainwash somebody.

Readjusting himself from his slouch and pulling himself up, he gazed out upon the emptiness of his cave. He didn’t mind the solitude, but he began to wonder how another monarch felt, namely King Dedede. The fat king was saddled with an overexuberant teenager who practically glued himself to his side at all times, just to show him up, a “knight” who refused orders constantly and preferred a life of privateering as opposed to vassalry, and an absolute coward of a right-hand-man who preferred to stay behind instead of taking charge.

What Dedede lacked, he realized, was a queen. Dedede was abysmal in the ways of romance; Nightmare fully recalled an embarrassing memory he’d preyed on of him almost flattening a girl he had a crush on with his car. He wondered how Dedede would respond to a proper lady giving him her affections, if it would change anything in him, or distract him, or…

That was it!

He’d deceive them with a false friend! That had never been done before, to the extent of his knowledge. He just needed to remember how to make something human. Not human-like, human. He’d always had a bit of trouble with that, even the body he’d taken over was beginning to mutate and turn grey in all the wrong places. Whatever the case, Nightmare got off his seat and began to get to work.

A woman perfect for Dedede would have to be like, well, Dedede. A woman who was strong willed, good with a hammer, loved to eat, and always ready for a fight. Come to think of it, Dedede was more like Kirby than he realized. So, he tossed in a few elements that Kirby might like, best to make sure everyone liked her. A few more bits that would endear her to Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee, and the spark was perfected and submerged in the Fountain of Tantibus.

And from the water emerged a young woman. Her hair was a soft rose color and went down to her shoulder blades, and her skin was light brown with small freckles on her shoulders and elbows. Her face was soft and doll-like, with long eyelashes, chunky rounded eyebrows, and puffy lips. He soon realized she was a bit taller than he’d expected her to be as she slowly stepped forward and walked up to him unconsciously, and could tell that her proportions were a bit off (especially in her chest and hips), but he was happy either way that she didn’t have nineteen arms or tentacles growing out of her eye sockets.

Although, there _was_ something clearly out of the ordinary about her; a horizontal slit in her stomach that appeared to be… drooling? Nightmare shook his head, and the slit sealed itself up and meshed with the rest of her skin. He quickly summoned a cape to cover her, which seemed to knock her out of her trance. The girl opened her eyes, deep and magenta, and gave Nightmare a friendly smile.

“Hi!” she trilled out. Perfectly high-pitched and disgustingly saccharine, just the way Nightmare hated. And that made her absolutely perfect for his enemies. “I like your cloak! What’s your name?”

“I am Lord Nightmare,” he said calmly. “But I think the better question is, what is _your_ name?” The girl stared at him blankly, and brought a hand up to her chin, tilting her head to the side as she thought hard. When she gave a shrug, Nightmare laughed. “Oh, you really are precious. It’s a good thing you’re so beautiful.”

“Aw, thanks!” She said with another smile. “Since I don’t know my name, is it okay if I chose one instead? I like Carvai!”

“It’s perfect,” Nightmare replied with a nod. He waved his hand, and a large Warhammer appeared in his grip. He handed it to Carvai. “Now, I just need you to do one thing for me. When you come across a young man named Dedede, I’d like you to talk with him a bit, get to know him a touch, be all lovey-dovey and whatnot…” He made vague hand gestures as he spoke, Carvai completely engrossed. “And then, show him how good you are with this.”

“Okie-dokie!” Carvai merrily skipped out of the room, swinging her hammer as she hummed a happy tune to herself. Nightmare was beside himself with pride of his little traitor to be, she was playing the part so well, and she didn’t even realize it. He felt like there was one thing missing, though.

“Oh, right,” He said to himself, and then shouted out to the girl. “Carvai! I think you need clothing!”


End file.
